warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight/Codes and Important Information
The Code # A warrior does not need to kill to win his/her battles. A warrior must be punished in result of a murder on the warrior's behalf. # Kits and Queens must be cared for above everyone else. They must be defended with lives and must be given the first pick of the fresh-kill pile. # Warriors must reject the soft life a kittypet. # A leaders word is final and most be respected by all cats. # Kits must be at least six moons old to be apprenticed to a warrior. # After the current servant retires or dies, the new servant must be chosen before the next litter of kits becomes apprentices, the servant being one of the kits. # After the previous deputy has died or retired, a new deputy must be chosen before the next moonhigh. # After the leader dies the deputy must go and receive their nine lives at the moonpool. # Never trespass on another Clan's territory. # Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil the night of their ceremony to think over what being a warrior means. # A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have had at least one apprentice. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassers. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. It is considered offensive towards StarClan if prey is played with or done anything with other than eaten. Ranks (for these Clans) Leader: Rules over the Clan; their word is final. Deputy: Assists the leader in ruling over the Clan; their judgement overrules that of a warrior and is almost as respected the the leader's. Medicine Cat: Heals the Clan of sickness, wounds etc; their word is considered greater than the leader's and everyone must obey what they tell them. Warrior: Treated fairly but is considered an average cat. Apprentice: Their word in considered 'we'll listen just so we don't hurt their feelings'. They are being trained, therefore the leader expects them to not understand many situations. Servant: Takes care of the whole Clan. Usually the weaker cats are chosen for this job. The leader can do whatever they like to a servant and when the servant is chosen as an apprentice they are not given a mentor. They are expected to fend for themselves. Queen: They are considered the heart of the Clan and must be protected at all costs. Kits: See Queen Elder: They are considered the layers of the Clan, the layers that shape the Clan to be what it is at present. Clan Information PineClan Basic Information: PineClan is a Clan well known for their bravery, courage, defensiveness and aggression towards outsiders of the Clan. They've always been very protective of one another and are quick to accuse others of trespassing, prey stealing, etc. Characteristics: PineClan cats (as is said above) are known for their bravery, courage, defensiveness and aggression. But there are more things that PineClan are very proud of. For starters, they are very smart and clever and are known for highly complex strategies in battle and hunting. They can be a little over protective though and are known for starting fights; they prefer claws to words. PineClan cats are a little bit snarky and rude. They are often rude to other Clanners/Rogues, but sometimes they are easily rude to one another. Territory: PineClan's territory is a dense pine forest, full of little brooks and streams, bordering a river near the Twolegplace. Their territory north ends at a fairly active Thunderpath; their territory south ends at the Twolegplace river mentioned above; their eastern territories end at the moorlands of GorseClan and their western territory only goes as far as a little abandoned twoleg den alongside an oak tree forest. GorseClan Basic Information: GorseClan cats are known for their speed, agility, kindness, protectiveness and courage. GorseClan is not a Clan to run away from a fight. In fact, they are will known for their amazing fighting skills and strength for ones so small, dainty and lithe. They are the rulers of the moorlands. Characteristics: GorseClan cats (as is said above) are known for their speed, agility, kindness, protectiveness and courage. They are very protective of their elders and kits and queens, but are welcoming and trusting all the same. But once you break that trust, they will tear your throat out quicker than you can say mouse. Territory: GorsrClan's territory is mainly the open stretch of moorland to the east, spattered with clumps of herbs and occasionally bramble thickets hiding a rabbit den. Their territory up north ends at an abandoned Twolegplace, of rabid dogs and kittypets. Their territory to the south ends at a lake swarming with twolegs and their pelt dens. Their eastern territory borders at a large hollow where a twoleg woodland den is and their western territory ends at PineClan's border. Terminology Category:Fanfiction